


Sophia's Revenge

by Ayesha_Altugle



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Bashing, Crack Fic, Done as a joke, Fun, Funny, Goofy - Freeform, I Hate Character Bashing, Minor Relationship Mentioned, Non-Canon Relationship, OOC, On Purpose, Oneshot, Other, Parody, Short Story, Silly, Weird, alternative universe, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayesha_Altugle/pseuds/Ayesha_Altugle
Summary: Sophia wants revenge on Fayt for breaking up with her.





	Sophia's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you stay up all night without any sleep and you have writers block. This might be considered Character Bashing, which is something I actually hate. I did this as a joke, just to be silly; I actually like Sophia. Call it a parody if you will. I wrote this when I was a lot younger, and I'm sure it shows, but I still like this.

# Sophia's Revenge

Sophia chuckled evilly, swiveling around in her chair. "Haha, Fayt this is the perfect revenge for breaking up with me." She looked in her mirror, smiling at her appearance. Her brown hair was so pretty, at least that was what she thought. "How could he bad mouth my hair?" Sophia cried. "I don’t have split ends."

That was Sophia for you one minute she’s acting all evil then the next she’s crying like the crybaby she is.

"You were saying?" Sophia jumped, forgetting about the other person in the room.

"Oh right!" Sophia raised her voice, " FAYT THIS WILL BE THE PERFECT REVENGE! HA HA HA!" She looked at the other person in the room. "How was that? Evil enough?"

The other person . . . okay fine, Peppita nodded. "Yep, super evil. And very scary."

Sophia rubbed her hands together. "Good, good."

"Now remember when you say it, look evil too." Peppita made a ‘grrr’ face, "like this."

Sophia nodded. "Right. Evil ‘grrr’ face, then say the line. Okay got it."

 

* * *

Nel looked at Fayt, laughing her behind off, "did ya really say that to her?" Tears of amusement streamed down her pale cheeks. She bent over laughing hysterically.

"Didn’t I say I did?" Fayt put his hands on his hips. _You better not be calling me a lair!_

"Yeah, but . . . " Nel started.

"Look I said it, and I meant it . . . she does have split ends."

"Is that why you broke up with her?"

"Of course not, I’m not that shallow! I broke up with her because she snores." He shook his head. _I can’t believe you’d think I’d break up with someone because of their hair._

"Oh, well then I understand." Nel started to laugh again. "I still can’t believe you told her she had split ends. But I understand about the snoring thing. Snoring is just plain evil." Nel shuddered.

"I know, I know." Fayt nodded his head, a look of terror in his eyes. "Her snoring can kill a man."

"Really?" Nel raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, even Albel won’t go near her when she’s napping."

"Wow! Remind me to wear earplugs if I’m ever near her when she’s sleeping."

"Sure, what are friends for." Fayt leaned over and told Nel, and Albel, who had walked in everything about breaking up with Sophia.

 

* * *

"Fayt this will be the perfect revenge." Sophia repeated again for the thousand time. Yawning, she looked at Peppita. "Can I stop saying it? I’m getting tired."

Peppita shrieked, holding her ears. "Okay fine, at least wait until I put in my earplugs before you fall asleep." With a frantic look on her face, Peppita grabbed her earplugs and put them in.

Sophia gave Peppita an annoyed look, but soon fell asleep. Peppita trembled as she watched the brown haired girl sleep. _Earplugs don’t fail me now._

 

* * *

"Come on Fayt," Nel begged, "let’s reenact the break up scene."

"NEL," Fayt wined, "I’m not in the mood."

"Fine! Hey ALBEL," Nel shouted. Albel poked his head into the room.

"Yeah, what? My soufflé is almost done."

"Will you perdy please reenact the break up scene with me?" Nel pouted.

"Really? Can I play Sophia!" Albel grinned, seeming to forget about his cooking soufflé.

"Well, duh, you do wear a skirt thingy."

"Yay! I get to play a girl!" Albel jumped up and down, clapping with glee.

"And I get to play a boy." Nel looked over at Fayt, who was groaning. Probably regretting telling Nel and Albel word for word about how he broke up with Sophia.

Nel grinned. "Okay you have the first line."

Albel nodded, running into the room, throwing his arms around Nel. "Oh Fayt, my love. Kiss me." he purred, making kissy noises.

Nel made an annoyed face. "Sophia don’t choke me." She grunted and pushed Albel away.

"Fayt," Albel whined. "Don’t push. It’s not very gentlemen like."

"Sophia, please don’t whine. It’s as almost as bad as your snoring."

Albel covered his face, making loud sobbing sounds, "Fayt that’s super duper mean."

Nel rolled her eyes. "Well you know your snoring is deadly."

Albel stomped his foot, stinking his tongue at Nel. "Fayt you big meany unnatural hair person."

Nel looked at Albel, madness showing on her face. "Sophia you . . . you . . . have split ends! You know that, right?"

Albel looked shocked. "What? I do not." He ‘hmphed’ and turned away from Nel, his hands fingering the ends of his hair.

Nel rolled her eyes again. "Yes you do, but enough of that. We need to break up."

Albel’s eyes went wide. "What? Because of my hair! My beautiful brown . . . not split ends . . . hair!"

Nel sighed. "Of course not Sophia. It’s your snoring. I’m not shallow you know. Geez, give me some credit."

"Oh, well then okay." Albel ran out of the room, crying. "I’ll get you my pretty and your little dog too."

Nel rolled her eyes yet again. "That’s a mean thing to say about Albel."

Fayt stood up wiping tears out of his eyes. "Brava," he clapped. "That was better then the original."

Nel beamed. "Really?"

"REALLY?" Albel shouted from the Kitchen. "AHH I BURNT MY SOUFFLÉ!" Loud sobs could be heard.

Nel looked at Fayt, both frowned, running into the kitchen. "Albel," Fayt cooed. "It’s all right. I know! We can make another soufflé . . . with sprinkles!"

Wiping his tears, Albel smiled. "R...really. We can. Oh boy! Did ya hear that, Nel? Sprinkles!"

Nel nodded, just as excited. "I sure did!"

Albel and Nel joined hands and started to jump up and down, chanting, "Sprinkles, Sprinkles," over and over again.

 

* * *

Sophia stormed into Fayt’s house. Peppita followed closely behind her. "Fayt!" Sophia yelled.

In the kitchen Fayt, Nel and Albel jumped. "Oh . . . "

". . . No . . . "

". . . Sophia!" They all screamed. Albel tried to hide in the fridge, while Fayt tried to climb out the kitchen window. Neither worked. Nel bit her lip, fear in her eyes. _Where’s my earplugs!_.

Sophia twitched her nose, smelling the soufflé. "He’s in the kitchen. Come Peppita."

Peppita nodded and followed Sophia to the kitchen, laughing when she was the scene. Albel was trying his hardest to fit in a cabinet, Fayt was hiding behind Nel, and Nel was plugging her ears.

"Geez this is some welcome." Sophia giggled.

"Um, what do you want?" Nel asked.

"I just have a message for Fayt."

Fayt gulped, looking around Nel. "And that would be?"

Sophia looked at Peppita and Peppita nodded, making her ‘grrr’ face.

"FAYT, THIS WILL BE PERFECT REVENGE FOR BREAKING UP WITH ME. HA HA HA." Sophia scrunched up her face, trying to look scary, "oh and Grrr!"

Peppita clapped, mouthing, ‘brava’.

Sophia smiled an evil smile. "And for saying I have split ends . . . which I don’t." Sophia looked at Nel to Albel, trying to decide something. A smirk came to her face and she clapped her hands in evil glee. "Dippidy do da, dippidy day," Sophia yelled. The symbology spell shot out and hit Fayt, then bounced off and hit Albel. Both were surrounded by a blue light. When it went away, Fayt eyed Sophia with a look of horror on his face. Albel just blinked in surprise.

Nel looked at Sophia. "What did you do?"

Sophia grinned. "I expect you’ll find out soon." Grabbing Peppita’s arm, Sophia left a very confused Nel.

Fayt walked up to Albel, pulling him out of the cabinet he was half way in. "Y...You’re?" he exclaimed.

Albel nodded. "You’re?"

"Ahhhh," both boys yelled, passing out.

"Okay, wait a dag gon second, what just happened here?" Nel grumbled.

 

* * *

Peppita looked at Sophia. "Did it work?"

Sophia giggled. "Of course. Fayt and Albel switched bodies. Oh, I’m so evil." She did an evil dance. "Woot woot! Oh yeah."

"When will they turn back?"

"That’s the evilest part of my plan. They won’t ever turn back unless they smooch!" Sophia fell on the ground, laughing, kicking her legs, and flailing her arms.

Peppita rolled her eyes. "You do know they’re dating?" _They got together way before he dumped you, stupid._

"WHAT!"

THE END.


End file.
